The fifth wheel coupling generally provides a link between a semi-trailer and a towing truck, tractor unit, leading trailer, or dolly. The coupling consists of a coupling pin, or king pin, on the front of the towed trailer, and a horseshoe-shaped coupling device called a fifth wheel on the rear of the towing vehicle. The fifth wheel pivotally accepts or receives the king pin thereby coupling the trailer to the towing truck.
A consumer grade fifth wheel hitch is commonly employed for coupling a recreational vehicle (RV) or trailer to a consumer vehicle, such as a pickup truck. The consumer fifth wheel hitch is generally patterned after the large commercial fifth wheel hitches used for towing industrial vehicles. Consumer grade fifth wheel hitches are not required to carry heavy industrial loads, and are therefore generally designed to be much lighter and smaller than commercial fifth wheel hitches. However, these lighter-weight copies still weigh much more than a single person can conveniently lift and position. In fact, some consumer fifth wheel hitches require the efforts of 3 or 4 people to lift and position the hitch in the bed of the towing vehicle. Similarly, the efforts of multiple people are required to remove the hitch from the towing vehicle should the user wish to use the bed of the towing vehicle for hauling other materials. This inconvenience commonly results in the user leaving the hitch installed as a permanent fixture in the bed of the towing vehicle.
The process of installing a consumer grade fifth wheel hitch in the bed of a towing vehicle often requires extensive modification to the towing vehicle. These modifications are largely dependent upon the bolt-hole pattern of the hitch, as well as the structural features of the towing vehicle's frame and bed. Since the structural features of both fifth wheel hitches and towing vehicles vary greatly between manufacturers, the pairing and installation of a consumer fifth wheel hitch becomes a custom procedure. Thus, when a user purchases a new towing vehicle or a new fifth wheel hitch, the hitch must be custom installed in the towing vehicle.
Thus, while techniques currently exist that relate to equipping consumer towing vehicles with consumer grade fifth wheel hitches, challenges still exist. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.